Legend Of Zelda: The Missing Stones
by Larki
Summary: The Hero of Time and a Gerudo Thief cross paths and join together to stop Ganon from taking over. takes place during OoT


I don't own nuffin here but Ria and the old man she associates with! LoZ: OoT does NOT belong to me!!!

---

A dark-cloaked figure lurked near the gates to the Castle Town, the heavy fabric hanging loosely off a petite form. The guards eyed the person, but seeing no threat to peace in the town, left the being be. The person's face was shadowed under the hood, hands hidden in the gigantic folds of the cloak. All that could be seen of the figure were the finely shined black leather boots, with unfriendly-looking two-inch heels that were quite thick, from what the two guards on duty could see. A knapsack hung from the figure's shoulders, and the slim and petite build made them thing of a woman, their minds immediately labeling the cloaked figure as harmless. No woman could take on two of the Hyrule Royal Guard, finest knights that the land of Hyrule had to offer for protection of the Royal Family. King Harkinian wanted the best of everything for his daughter, the darling princess Zelda.  
  
The hooded person stepped forward, taking her time walking across the drawbridge, her boot heels clicking on the wood with a determined clunk. She seemed confident, with an air of someone who simply could not be bothered with the everyday bothers of life, as she walked into the town square, a busy central marketplace for the vendors with anything to offer and everything to sell.  
  
She stepped into the center of the square, her eyes sweeping across the masses of bodies vying for merchandise around the various shops and carts set up in the marketplace. One cart with a few could-be customers boasted of glittering diamonds and rubies, the light reflecting off of flawless jeweled faces, making the women stutter in awe before swearing at the prices. The cloaked figure stalked closer, shoving her way between two of the biggest women she had ever seen, more ox than human, covered from head to foot in phony sapphires, emeralds, and pearls, with fake gold shining from around their necks, wrists and fingers.  
  
An oaf of a woman huffed as the slim figure elbowed her way past, and feeling offended that this slip of a street urchin shove past HER, grabbed a handful of the deep green-colored cloak and spun the petite woman around. She inhaled and opened her fat lips to tell the smaller woman off, but squeaked in shock when she felt the cold steel of a knife against her throat. The hood on the petite figure had shifted back, and the bloated woman could see small lips painted with a light pink lipstick upturned in a smirk. She twisted the dagger and pressed it a little deeper, making the fat woman whimper as she felt the sharp tip press deeper into her flesh.  
  
"Can I help you . . . miss?" the petite woman sneered at her, her body poised for a fight if need be. The large woman shook her head slightly, trying to keep the blade from digging deeper into her throat. The woman withdrew her dagger and slid it smoothly into a sheath under her billowing cloak, hearing the metal click as it fell into place. She kept her defiant stance and glared at the woman, her eyes hidden in the shadows of her cloak's hood, but glaring none the less. The fat woman watched her closely as she stepped back and spun around, facing a crowd of staring faces and silence. She took a step forward and room was made for her, a silent pact made to give the smaller woman as much space as possible. She sauntered up to the cart laden heavily with jewels and leaned on the counter, eyeing some of the pieces with dull interest.  
  
"Ahhh, yes, Lady Ria. What can I do for you today?" The jewelry vendor asked, a friendly smile on his face as he spun around to face her on his stool. Ria glanced at the various jewels he had laying around, then glanced at pieces of jewelry on the other side of the cart before answering in a bored voice.  
  
"Oh, I don't know," she mused. "I'm looking for a new victim, getting bored with the idiots in that one town, what's it called? Kakariko or something like that? They have a fair share of jewels, but all the guards in that place give me the creeps. That and the graveyard where I'm holed up in. They've got an old tomb up there they gutted, but it's still got all this luxurious stuff, and my GODS it's comfortable!! I'm not sleeping on the couches they have in there, they must have like ancient beliefs or something... I dunno, the dead live there, some crap like that. I've just made a fire in a back corner and set my pack there with a sleeping bag." She paused for a moment and ran her fingers along a delicate chain with a deep blue sapphire hanging at the end of it, then looked at the cart vendor again. "Got any new competition that's giving you a difficult time?" Her voice dropped in volume, barely above a hoarse whisper so the fat women around them couldn't hear.  
  
The vendor, and elderly man who made his fortune dealing in jewels, shook his head and picked up a ruby to examine it. "Nope, you've cleaned them all out, m'dear. I thank you, though, you've kept me the number one vendor in Hyrule. You might want to just keep draining the competition, just to make sure they don't get the one-up without me knowing, alright, my dear?" He patted her shoulder with a wrinkled old hand, and she smiled warmly at him. She stood upright and stretched, still toying with the chain with the sapphire. The old man took the chain off its designated hook, and made a large lasso through the hoop on the end of the chain, lightly tossing it over her head. He tugged lightly at the chain and it tightened slightly, balanced perfectly on her hips with the sapphire and spare chain hanging down the front of her cloak. She gasped lightly and scooped up the sapphire, attempting to take it off and return it, but the old man lightly took her hand.  
  
"It's a gift, pet. I know your birthday is soon, so consider it an early gift from me. You are, after all, turning 18, and becoming all grown up! You need something special. And since I never know when I'm going to see you, here is your present. Be safe, my child." He leaned over to hug her tenderly and she returned the affection, feeling immense love for the old man that had taken care of her for so long. She leaned back and smiled, knowing that even though he probably would not live much longer, he always had an open door for her, a well-off outcast Gerudo thief.  
  
Ria stepped back and turned around, stepping daintily around the mammoth women, their eyes drawn towards the sapphire jewel that hung from the elegant belt-type decoration. The sunlight shone down with great vigor, few wispy clouds dotting the sky, general beautiful weather all around. Moods were high, wallets were open and money was being spent in the market. Ria smirked wickedly, her thief's instinct kicking in as she saw women with purses open, rupees floating freely inside, just begging to be stolen. She sauntered further into the market, eyes alert for another crowded jewelry vendor. She didn't have to wait long, either.  
  
She quickly made her way past various crowds, quickly dipping through another ton of women clad in fake jewelry and up to the counter, eyeing the various different jewels and pieces of jewelry. Her nose twitched, and she spun around, her face dripping with arrogance, as if the jewels weren't worth her time to even consider. People crowded back in the space she had just vacated, and she smirked, knowing they weren't going to pay her any attention any more, unless she reappeared and bought something. She stepped to the rear of the crowd and reached under her cloak, feeling the pouch at her belt for one of the small smoke grenades. 'This should keep them busy for a few moments while I make a small fortune,' she thought, gripping it in her fingers before throwing it down on the ground.  
  
Smoke exploded in all directions, enveloping half the market in a thick cloud of dark gray. Panic was instantaneous, as men started yelling, women screaming, and children crying out in the few scarce minutes of blindness they suffered from the small grenade. People were running blindly through the smoke, running into each other. Crashes could be heard as carts were knocked over in the panic, and Ria dashed forward, dancing nimbly around people and dogs to make her way towards the cart she had just abandoned.  
  
When she got near, she saw that it, too, had been knocked over, the vendor disappeared, probably into the safety of his apartment or a back alley. With the jewels abandoned, Ria fell to her knees and swung her near-empty knapsack around in front of her and started shoveling them into the pack. The various diamonds, rubies, sapphires, and emeralds were cloudy in the gray smoke, but she could tell from what little light she had, they, too, were flawless, and would bring in a ton if she decided to sell them. She kept shoveling as quickly as possible, knowing that the smoke would soon clear, and by then she needed to be gone.  
  
A thundering of hooves erupted behind her, and with a faint yelp, Ria dove out of the way, not wanting to get trampled by what sounded to be a heavy stallion. She ran as quickly as possible, trying to tie her knapsack shut while staying low to the ground, when the stallion she had heard appeared. It was gigantic and midnight black, clad in dark armor, with a bull of a dark-skinned man astride the saddle. Her heart froze in her chest as she recognized her former lord, from when she was still considered a Gerudo, the powerful Ganondorf.  
  
She gave a faint squeak and dove, scrambling for hopeful safety in the crowds of people, but Ganondorf simply steered the high-strung stallion in front of her. People cleared before him, leaving her open and exposed. Her hood fell back, showing her full face and hair, right before she darted under an overturned cart. The horse screamed in defiance as Ganon spurred it quickly, and it leapt over the cart, kicking it away and exposing the thief in the process. He had targeted her, and now her only escape was to escape into the maze of allies and hope she could lose him.  
  
Clutching her knapsack with determination, she made another leap into a crowd of people. Ganon whirled his steed around and charged for them, causing them to scatter like frightened mice. Ria clutched to the back of one man's tunic and held on as tightly as possible, hoisting herself up to ride on his shoulders. She heard the horse again, hooves exploding against the cobblestone ground as she jumped from shoulder to shoulder, trying to stay out of his reach. She made another wild leap, aiming for another pair of shoulders, just shy of a dark alley and safety. The shoulders moved and she stumbled down, bouncing against the ground and shrinking in an attempt not to be trampled to death. She clawed at the cobblestone, attempting to get up and flee, when the crowds opened up around her. The stallion stood there, Ganon tall in the saddle, a perfect painting of sinister evil for a split second, before he dug his heels into the horse's side. The great beast reared with a scream and lunged forward, and before the thief could react, she felt the powerful claws of the Dark Lord grip a handful of her cloak and knapsack and pick her up easily. She hung suspended above the ground, watching it fly by as he spurred the stallion and headed out of the Castle Town.  
  
She prayed silently that he wouldn't drop her and leave her to be trampled under the galloping stallion, when he yanked her into the saddle in front of him. He shoved her back against his chest, and she immediately wished she was being trampled, her skin crawling from the feeling of contact with the evil Ganon. She tossed her head around, trying to see where they were, but plains and gentle hills were spread around as far as the eye could see. A mammoth building stood off to the side, stone walls rising high, and Ria guessed that it was the Lon Lon Ranch she had heard so much about. The horse kept galloping, the strides smooth as could possibly be, and the thief sighed. 'Resigned to my fate,' she thought, and closed her eyes, choosing to try and relax for as much of the ride as possible . . . there was no telling what awaited her back at the Valley.

----

The sun dipped lower on the horizon, the colors in the sky swirling to create a daily masterpiece, joyous to the human eye. Ria sighed and tilted her head back, eyes drawing upwards to watch the night unfold before them as the heavy stallion trotted along. The jarring pace shot pain up her spine, for she was not accustomed to riding all day . . . it had been years since she had ridden a horse, much less owned one.  
  
Ganon reined the horse in, slowing his pace down to a stop, and grabbed Ria's shoulder, twisting her around. She yelped and tried to flail, desperate not to let him touch her. He growled slightly and grabbed her jaw, forcing her to look at him. Her eyes were wide in terror and she squirmed, even though she knew she couldn't escape.  
  
"Look, pet," he sneered at her, jerking her closer. "I'm not going to do anything to you. You're quite useful. I saw what you did in the marketplace; that took some balls." His lips twisted in a smile, a whimper rising out of Ria in revulsion. "You would be quite useful to me, pet, so I think I am going to keep you." He straightened up, leaning back from her to examine her form. The thief instinctively pulled her cloak around her tighter, not wanting to feel his eyes undress her. Her actions brought a laugh from Ganon, who reached into a saddle bag and brought forward a rope. "Yes, little one, you shall be my bride. Bear me children and help me with my plans like a dutiful wife does, and be rewarded with more luxuries than any woman could dream of." His words were said as his clawed hands worked the rope around her wrists, tying them into an intricate knot. Her face fell at the detail he was going to, knowing he would not give her up.  
  
He looked up at her after he finished tying her wrists together, sliding her off the horse and landing next to her. "If you really want to know, I need a thief of your skill to help me with taking over Hyrule . . ." He smirked at her and grabbed the stallion's reins, leading him to a nearby tree and tethering him there. He jerked on the rope and she followed, keeping as much space between them as the rope would allow. "But I must marry you, so that you can come with me to the castle, and work tricks on the mind of the king and his daughter." He had tied her rope to his belt, freeing his hands so he could unload the saddle bags and build a fire. The flame blazed healthily, and Ganon moved away to pitch a tent. "I do have some bad news for you, though, pet." He looked over his shoulder at her, his eyes bright with dangerous intent. "I only have one tent, and you can either sleep in it with me, or out in the open by yourself. What will it be?"  
  
Ria twisted her face into a snarl, spitting at him and jerking on the rope in a desperate attempt to get away. Ganon let out an angry growl and wiped the spit off his cheek, giving a hard yank on the rope. Ria yelped as she was pulled off her feet, sprawling before Ganon with wide eyes. 'So much for that escape attempt,' she thought, shrinking as far back as possible.  
  
"You'll sleep outside," he said gruffly. "And sooner or later, you will learn . . . you will understand . . ." He bent down and grabbed her cloak, picking her up again. He held her at eye level with him, his teeth bared in a snarl. "You will bend to my will, you little tramp, and you will do as you are told, or you will die!" She recoiled away from him, like a frightened dog, and he set her down. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she ran, not getting more than a few feet away from him before the rope snapped her back. She stretched as far as the rope would allow, though, and stayed as far as she could from the evil man.  
  
He laughed at her attempts to get away, and before she knew it, full dark has descended upon them. He stood at the opening to his tent and looked at her as he untied her rope from his belt. Ria had already tried to get to the knives under her cloak, but she was unable to angle them and cut the rope from her wrists, and had given up trying to slice through the rope attached to them. Ganon gripped the rope in his clawed hands again and looked at her with an amused smirk.  
  
"Well, pet, what will he be?" he questioned her, his voice holding a comical drawl. "In the tent with me, and get used to your future husband's bed, or out by the stallion, in the open night?" Ria snarled and spit at him again, missing him by mere inches, probably for the better for her health's sake. He frowned at her and led her out to the tree where the stallion was tethered. "Have it your way, pet." He tied her to the tree and tugged her closer. She shrank back as far as she could, but he pulled on the rope until she was right in front of him.  
  
He trailed a talon-like finger along her cheek, making her shudder in revulsion and once again try to slip away. Her attempts were futile, though, and he gripped her cheeks in his hand. "You are quite the pretty little thing, pet . . . I think I will enjoy you as my wife very much . . ." He leaned closer, an inch or so away from her face. She could hear her heart hammering in her chest, her blood racing in her veins as she panicked, and very quickly. "Especially bedding you."  
  
He lowered his lips and kissed her fiercely, his tongue prying her mouth open, sliding along the roof of her mouth and massaging her tongue viciously. Ria wanted to vomit and jerked on the rope, trying to get away, helpless to stop him from his attacks on her. It was only momentary, though, and he pulled away, leaving her shaken up and nervous like a virgin, though she was far from it. What she was, however, was repulsed, and she quickly backed up, putting as much space as possible between her own body and his. Her response was greeted with laughter, and he quickly pulled her back to him, his talon raised to her cheek to stroke it softly once more.  
  
"Now, pet, was that really that bad?" he purred at her. "I didn't think so . . . Now, what is the name of my future bride?" His inquiry was in a soft tone, his single clawed finger still tracing a slow line up and down her jaw. He was expecting a meek response, but what he got was far from it.  
  
Ria swiftly turned her head to the side and snapped at his fingers, her teeth sinking into the scaly-flesh with a fierce determination. Ganon's response was instantaneous: he yelped and jerked his hand away, shoving the assaulted finger in his mouth like a child and glaring at her. The thief held her head up high, a proud smirk on her face for giving him a small amount of pain, even though it was rated next to nothing to him. "My name is Ria, Lord Ganondorf." She tilted her chin back in defiance before continuing. "Do you still wish to marry me?"  
  
Ganon slid the finger out of his mouth with a deep chuckle, making the color drain from Ria's face as she anticipated his answer. "Why, if anything, your spite and attitude makes me want to marry you more, Ria. I am pleased to have chosen such a vicious example of a thief to be my bride." He leaned closer to her, and she recoiled, afraid he was going to kiss her again with his slimy lips. "I cannot wait to marry you."  
  
With that, Ganon straightened, turned his back to her, and walked to his tent. He disappeared between the flaps, zipped them shut, and did not re- emerge. Ria released the breath she knew she was holding and slid down the tree truck, shakes overcoming her body.  
  
"What am I going to do?" she whimpered aloud, and she closed her eyes to the midnight moon, easing into a restless sleep for the next several hours.

---

Well kids, what do you think? Pretty good? I hope so.... I hope you guys liked it, too!!! It's like four times the length of the old one, with way better detail and a stronger plot line, so I hope everybody likes it, and reviews!! Reviews make me feel good, and I write more when I have reviews!! So keep 'em coming in, everybody, aaaaaand.... I will get to work on the second chapter. Be warned, I'm slow when it comes to writing my chapters, but I'll try, and update as soon as possible!!  
  
Love ya, baby!!  
  
Larki 


End file.
